Rarijack stuck in the woods
by Munkman13
Summary: Rarity and Applejack get separated from their little sisters and are lost in the big dark uninhabited woods. No food. No water. No matches. And then someone breaks their leg. Rarijack. Spikebelle. It's been a while.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time. **

**I own nothing. Not even this computer. All humans**

"I can scarcely believe it. We are going to die out here." Rarity said as she brushed more dirt out of her hair. She took a step and got moss juice directly on her overly fancy dress that she really should not have worn out here.

"If you keep on saying that then I am going to get annoyed." AppleJack complains as she stands up and stretches trying to get the kink out of her spine. She gazes around them at the river that they were beside. The waterfall was screaming beside them.

"Besides it isn't that bad. Sure we are out in the middle of the woods. In the middle of nowhere. A solid half hour hike over uneven terrain back to our car, and no one actually knows where we are. But we have each other! And we can get out of just about anything!" AJ says with a hearty grin as the blonde farmer slaps her favorite hat onto her head. It was completely water logged and instantly soaked her straw colored hair. Making it looking puffy and ridiculous.

"And we are separated from Spike and the girls. Your sister included." Rarity points out as she peels a leaf off of her arm and tosses it towards the water. AppleJack stands completely still for a few moments before howling and Jumping close to six feet in the air. Rarity yelps and jumps back with her hands up in a wanna be Karate stance.

"AJ?!" Rarity screeches as the other girl grips her hair and screeches at the top of her lungs. The deep gravely voice echoing through the uninhabited woods.

"Applebloom! I completely forgot about her! Where is she?! She could be lost, hurt, stuffed up, dead!" She turns on her heel and sprints towards the nearest patch of woodland. She sprints into it like a bear out of hibernation.

"AJ? AJ! WAit for me!" Rarity calls after her friend as she elbows past some low hanging branches, attempts to walk demurely over a few mud puddles, and wrinkles her nose at a patch of poison ivy which she definitely did not want to step in. Applejack on the other hand was sprinting heedlessly and recklessly through the woods yelling at the top of her lungs as she shouldered past large trees, jumped over massive roots and heaved boulders casually out of her way. She was not thinking at all and was just moving at what had to be near supersonic speeds.

Her mind was nearly blank as she went. All thoughts of her own safety or Rarity's safety or how to get home, or how to not get more lost were gone. She was only focused on finding her sister and making sure that she hadn't been bitten by a poisonous snake or gotten in between a bear and a hard place! It would not be the first time for either of those things.

Rarity pants as she runs, she is not going fast, while a lady should be able to exercise a lady should not be expected to perspire. She gags as her favorite designer boots this week step in a mud puddle. She closes her eyes and breathes out carefully, suppressing the OCD need to stop and spit shine both boots until they were spotless and fabulous. But she had to make sure that one of her closest friends in the entire world didn't do something totally stupid. Like get hit by a boulder or get a nasty splinter from all of the trees that she was knocking out of the way.

"How is she this fast? And this strong?" Rarity complains to herself as she huffs along trying to keep up with the juggernaut. She stops and glances around, completely convinced that they had come this way earlier. She sighs and rubs her head trying to make heads and tails of these woods.

"All because those three needed to try forest survival or something. Why did I agree to do this?" She laments and glances around. Yep, definitely in the exact same spot. There was the small river, there was the waterfall. There were their boot tracks. The two of them were definitely running around in circles like undignified pigeons. Rarity shakes her head and waits for a few seconds, tapping her heel and then checking her phone. No service, but she could at least check the time.

Thirty seconds went by. Then forty. Then a minute. Then she heard Applejack making her way aggressively fast through the woods. Rarity steps to the side to hold her hand out to slow the taller stronger girl down. She waits, waits a bit longer. Huffs and blows some hair out of her face.

"Honestly what is taking her so-" A loud yelp fills the air, followed by a crash and some rustling in the trees. Rarity jumps and turns to face the direction that it had come from. A tree was shaking and a large flock of song birds exited the canopy with a loud beating of wings.

"Applejack? AJ!" Rarity yells in fear as she begins to run through the woods, carefully, then with more speed and intensity, throwing off all fears of dirt and germs and looking ridiculous and just barreling through the woods as fast as she possibly could go.

Which was nowhere as fast as Applejack was going but it was still pretty darn fast. She was huffing and panting and gasping, holding her side as a stitch exploded there. She gasps and then hears moaning and the occasional yelp. She pauses and glances around. The woods all look the same to the fashion minded young adult. She had not studied anything like this before. It was all so chaotic and strange, none of it made sense. In a mall things made sense, in a clothing store things made sense. But not here. Here it was all wild and crazy, it was all madness.

Rarity starts to feel her face flush and tries to control her breathing, she closes her eyes and shakes her head. Her long manicured fingers rubbing her forehead.

"Get a hold of yourself woman! You are not Fluttershy!" She growls before biting her lips and stomping her foot. "APPLEJACK! WHERE ARE YOU!" SHe shouts at the top of her lungs causing a few birds nearby to shift in the forest and take wing.

"Here! Careful!" AJ howls out from somewhere to her right. Rarity starts to make her way through the undergrowth, shimmying through bushes and biting her lips in disgust. She pauses when she feels something damp and sticky float down and land on her neck.

"Spiderweb! Ew! EW! EEWW!" She yelps and starts doing a funky dance reaching and plucking trying to pull it off. She gasps as she looses her balance and pinwheels her arms to stop from falling over. She regains her balance and sighs before turning around and gasping. She was maybe half an inch from a large pit in the middle of the woods. It looked like it must have been there for ages. It was the size of a basement but the sides were so steep that any fall from there could prove dangerous.

And Applejack was at the bottom holding her leg and wincing in pain. Sometimes pausing to grind her teeth and yelp.  
"Applejack!" Rarity yelps before glancing around nervously. She then takes a deep breath, holds her nose, closes her eyes and jumps like she is going into a pool. She lands with an oof after a few seconds of weightlessness. She glances around and crawls nervously over towards one of her best friends in the entire world.

"Oh no. Oh no! Your leg! Are you alright?" Rarity asks nervously, her hands fluttering helpless across Applejacks broad body, the girl was built large and tough as nails. Her face was more used to smiling so the frown caused large creases to form over her sunburnt freckled face.

"Nope. I think it's broken. Or sprained. Or both. It hurts. A lot." She grumbles deeply before attempting to move it and winces again. "I didn't see the pit when I was running like a plum fool around here. I probably went thirty feet before I realized there was no ground. Next thing I know I hear a crack and well..." She gestures to a nearby rock and winces in pain. "You get the rest."

"Oh dear. Oh me. Oh my!" Rarity says in concern before she bites her thumb trying to think. Her entire mind was racing in fear. Her body felt like it was going a mile a minute. And that wasn't just because they were out in the middle of nowhere, totally lost and probably incredibly hurt with zero cell phone reception.

"AJ?" Rarity said quitely. Her eyes filled with concern. AJ looked at her, peeling her eyes away from her stomach, she couldn't stand the thought of looking at her leg and seeing the damage. It felt like a massive boulder of pain was sitting on top of it.

"I'm scared. What are we going to do?" Rarity said in wide eyed amazement. Applejack gulps, her entire face blushing, her adrenaline was up, her pain tolerance was making her feel fuzzy and she was shivering a little in fear and shock.

"I-I-I-I...I need my hat." She says simply. Rarity wrinkles her nose before shrugging and reaching over to pick up the brown lump of misshapen leather and cotton. Rarity plops it onto Applejacks head, cocks her own head and readjusts it so that it frames the girls face better before swallowing. Rarity licks her thumb and rubs it over Applejacks nose and cheek before nodding to herself.

"Perfect." She nods satisfied at the site. Applejack is blushing in amazement before reaching up to wipe at her cheek and spread a bit more dirt on it.

"What did you do that for?" Applejack said in confusion. She was used to having a small bit of dirt on her person at any time. That was just the way of things. Rarity frowns and reaches out to rub some more off.

"You really should try to be a bit more aware of yourself darling. After all you are a cutie pie if you didn't have so much well...that on your face." She says simply gesturing broadly to Applejacks large square jaw and high cheekbones. Rarity wants to reach out and cup that jaw and restrains herself, wiping the dirt off had already taken up a lot of her mental space. Her fingers were still tingling.

"You mean the dirt?" Applejack says with a good natured grin that turned into a wince. She knew about Rarity's objection to the stuff, she was actually amazed that the fashion crazy teen had agreed to go out there with them this afternoon...or early evening as the sun began to rapidly set behind a nearby hill.

"Yes...that..."Rarity says with a frown. She shivers as the breeze picks up. The hole that they were in was deep and very cold. "Can you move?"

"No." Applejack says shaking her head. "I tried and very nearly passed out. I think that we might be stuck out here." She gulps and glances around shivering herself.

"I hope that the others are alright." Applejack mumbles as she hugs her shoulders. Rarity gulps as she glances around the ominous looking pit that they were going to be stuck in for a bit.

"I just hope that we are alright." Rarity responds as the wind picks up and the two sit staring at each other and shivering.

* * *

"Okay. Don't call me crazy. But I heard it again." Applebloom said as she set up the small three person tent that was going to hold her and her two friends. She paused and glanced around, she was the tallest out of the three girls, and also towered over their one guy friend Spike.

"You aren't crazy, that was a wolf and all of us are going to die out here." Spike said simply as he squatted beside a small fire and began to rub a stick against a stone trying to sharpen it into a spear.

"Spike. Dude." Scootaloo said limping over to him and offering him a swiss army knife that she kept in a small additional hanger on her plastic and metal leg brace. "Use this. It's faster. And Bloom stop being paranoid. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"That's probably because it already happened and the four of us are going to die out here." Sweetie Belle said simply as she moved some more damp wood over beside Spike, blushing and glancing at him the entire time. "I mean Rarity and AJ went over that waterfall, we got off of the trail and now there are wolves hunting us."

"Okay. That's it, no more craziness you're going to give yourself a nightmare." Scootaloo said, really meaning she was going to get nightmares. "We are fine. We have all of the camping supplies. Rarity and AJ are tough and will be back in no time. And who knows someone somewhere is bound to miss us and come looking for us in no time. And there are no wolves!" Scootaloo said firmly just as the breeze picked up.

A wolf stops at the rise of a hill and sniffs. It smells human flesh. Human flesh was tasty. It starts padding down the hill still sniffing absentmindedly. It wasn't too hungry. But it could eat.

**Review. And another chapter will be up sooner. I own nothing. Not even this computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing not even this computer.**

There was a small tree shivering overhead. A brisk breeze knocked a twig loose and it fell straight down onto Applejacks busted leg. Her eyes fly open and she bites her lips. Her entire face turned bright red before she feels around wildly before she finally pulls off her hat and bites down on the brim of the beaten up leather.

She chews strongly on the good leather for a few seconds trying to relieve a bit of pressure. Leaving large bite marks all across it. Like a dog had got at it. She finally pulls it free of her steel jaws and screams into it as loudly as she can. Muffling herself with her fist. She finally pulls her red and sweaty tear streaked face out of it. She was in gross amounts of pain. And she was afraid.

That was the worse thing, that she was downright terrified about what was going to happen next! She shivers and grips her shoulders trying to keep herself from getting even colder. They were still at the bottom of the pit, Rarity had gathered a few piles of brush to use as a sort of make shift bedding and tied together some long sticks and leaned them against the side of the pit. So they had the barest bones of a shelter.

Of course the twig had fallen straight through the one small hole in the roof. Applejack bit her lip until she felt like blood was going to start to pool out. She wipes her sweaty face. She remembers how long they can go. Her family were farmers, you either picked up useful survival information while roughing it or else you straight up died.

"Three hours. Three days. Three weeks." Three hours without shelter. Three days without water. Three weeks without any substantial food. They weren't in an awful place. They were close to a nice clear stream which would help them a lot. And she was sure that there were fish in there. She had swallowed a few minnows when they went over the water fall. So food could also be taken care of. The leg was the most dangerous thing.

It had been too late to set it. But Applejack figured she could do it. It would be painful. But she was tougher then a nail in a screw barrel. She would be able to take whatever this wild untamed forest decked out their way. But she wasn't sure if Rarity was able to take it. She glances over at the teenager. Who is sleeping on her side in the fetal position with her arms around her and shivering slightly on her bed of leaves. Applejack quirks an eyebrow. Somehow the girl had managed to pick all of the green leaves that were surprisingly dry. It was actually impressive her attention to detail and how she was able to find exactly what she wanted.

It was endlessly frustrating when they were on a time crunch, but Rarity was able to get away with it since she was just downright adorable. And Applejack would stand by that remark. She breathes through her nose as she gets off of her back and sits before tentatively touching her leg. Another nail of pain pulses through her entire body and she gasps in concentration. Trying not to scream and wake up the young woman who is snoozing beside her. Applejack sighs, this is going to be bad. If they don't get out of the woods soon then this could get really dangerous really fast.

The wind howls and the night seems to lighten as the clouds move across the moon. Applejack glances around before her eyes finally settles on the form of the sleeping fashion obsessed young woman.

Rarity is shivering, her arms wrapped tightly around her body and her head buried against the dirt. There were some twigs in her hair and there was a thick scattering of leaves over her body.

Applejack sighs. She also shivers and rubs her arms aggressively. They were going to need a fire soon, not just for heat but also for light and to signal anyone around who might be looking for them. Rarity shivers even more violently this time.

Applejack reaches over and bites her lip trying not to cry out from the pain in her leg. She grabs Rarity's shoulder and shakes her firmly. "Hey. Hey you, wake up."

Applejack snaps making Rarity blink in exhaustion before looking at her friend.  
"What?" She says before covering her face. "Don't look at me I feel puffy."

"You're not puffy you're just sleeping in a hole. Get over here we need to conserve some body heat." Applejack said as she shifts around a little. Rarity glances around blushing before she scoots closer. She was getting dirt on her very expensive clothes.  
"What do you mean...what exactly are you...Oh." She cuts herself off as Applejack wraps her in a hug and pulls her closer. Their clothes were thin but closer together a small ball of heat began to grow between Applejack's stomach and Rarity's back.

"Okay. Yes that is better thank you." Rarity says softly as she rubs the large strong hands that held her thin dainty wrists and upper arms. Applejack squeezed them and rubbed trying to keep herself from burrowing her face in Rarity's hair. It is hard, there is so much of it. And a lot of it was right in her face. Applejack turned her head and breathed a little, grateful that Rarity was facing away from her, otherwise she would have seen the bright red blush across Applejacks face.

"You are cold. I was cold. At least we can be cold together." Applejack mumbles trying to keep her voice steady. Her eyes close as she feels Rarity's overly dramatic shivering slowly depart and then cease entirely. Applejack breathes easier. She already feels better. Safer. Everything was going to be just fine.

"Would you calm down? Everything is going to be just fine." Applebloom snaps as Scootaloo shifts around uncomfortably and finally faces her country themed best friend.

"Are you sure about that? Because last time I checked we were stuck in the middle of nowhere with few supplies and no one knows where we are!"  
"People know where we are. I told my family where I was going. What did you tell your aunts? Did you just not tell them where we were going?" Applebloom says with a surprised smirk.

"That's besides the point! We got separated from your sisters and now they are probably dead!" Scootlaoo replies with a firm sniff. "Which is what we are all going to be if-"

Sweetiebelle shifts in her sleep before sitting up right beside the girls rubbing her small tired eyes. Her hair curlers were placed delicately in and she had a small face mask on. Her mom and sister had drilled into her head over and over again that beauty was never tarnished and to always moisturize even when you are out in the middle of the woods or in the middle of a dangerous survival situation.

(In fact they focused more on trying to look presentable over the whole getting rescued part. None of the women were very interested in getting lost in the woods.)

"Are you two talking about boys?" She yawns stretching and glancing over at her whispering besties as they sit in the cramped tent with most of the space being taken up by duffel bags and rope. Scoots and Bloom roll their eyes in good natured frustration.

"No Sweetie." They both chime in at once. She nods before grinning goofily and leaning over to drape herself dramatically across them.

"Because there's this one boy-" She starts sighing in delight as her eyes grow wide and shine as if they have a thousand suns and a million hearts inside of them. The two other girls groan and roll their eyes again.  
"We know Sweetie." Scootaloo starts before Applebloom covers her friends mouth and shakes her head in distress.

"We both know that won't do anything when she gets like this. We are doomed, but to listen to little miss heartbreak over here." Applebloom says thumbing towards a now pouting Sweetie whose eyes are still very very wide and searching.

"Oh bite me. So what if I like to be romantic a lot!"  
"Not a lot." Scootaloo deadpans.  
"Literally all the time." Applebloom adds.  
"It's actually concerning." Scootaloo nods in agreement.  
"We think that you might have a serious problem and while we want to help you we have no idea how without hurting your feelings."

"Are you both done now?" Sweetie complains with a quirked eyebrow before Applebloom shrugs and sits up. This is just like one of their sleepovers, but instead of them all being at someones house instead they are in a small flimsy tent in the middle of the woods with a bunch of wild animals and a very cold howling wind blowing around them.

If anything it is actually cozier and nicer then some of their other ones.

"Yeah more or less. Go for it bud." Sweetie starts to open her mouth, closes it and then grins goofily before squishing her cheeks and getting a few small green specks on her fingertips.  
"I just really really really like this one specific guy. He's cute, and nice, and sweet and hard working..."She sighs in delight before Scootaloo flicks her on the forehead causing her to wince and scowl.

"OW! HEY!"

"You said the exact same thing about the four previous guys that you dated. And if I remember right one was a stealing stuff from you, one played video games and ignored you all the time, another one cheated on you, and the last guy...what was it? He was too obsessed with his mom? Or he was too lazy? Or he didn't put in any effort in your relationship? Or am I thinking of the last seven previous guys that you-"

"Okay, yes I get it." Sweetie Belle says with a frown before turning over onto her back and scowling at the tent flap. "This guy is different though, I've known him since forever so I've had time to get a decent read on his personality. I know that he won't do any of that stuff to me. I'll make sure of it." She growls before smacking the tent floor.

"Way to sound like a yandere." Scootaloo smirks and chuckles.  
"Way to sound like an anime nerd." Applebloom quips as she sits up and winces as the tent top rubs against her head. It sucked being the tallest and built so strong, especially compared to her best friends who never seemed to get bigger.

"Okay. Fine. You're right, we are done talking about boys tonight." Sweetie Belle says blushing and trying to distract the two.  
"Nope. Now I'm all wired and want to know. Come on, tell us. Is he cute? Does he have a stupid hair cut? Is he older then you?" Scoot teases her friend before poking Sweetie in the side and making her gasp and squeal before batting at her, now laughing helplessly as her friends keep on trying to make her laugh.

Spike was snoring fitfully in his small tent. He had hit the hay and gone straight to sleep. But it was hard to stay asleep on the hard ground. He snorts and blinks a little bit, the girls are howling beside him. He sits up and rubs his forehead before moaning, it sucked that he had agreed to do this. He had thought that it would be something a lot...funner...Like cute girls in swimsuits. But so far he had just been used as a pack mule.

"Stupid hormones. Getting my hopes up." He mumbles before shifting over trying to get comfortable, he misses his bed. And internet. He wonders where Rarity and Applejack are and how soon until he can go home.

A wolf pauses at a crossroads in the woods and glances around sniffing. Trying to decide which one to go down. Both would lead to meat, it could tell. But it just had to choose the easier meat to eat.

**I own nothing not even this computer. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Not even this computer. Review please.**

Rarity's eyes fluttered open and she yawns before pausing. She was not in her massive fancy four poster bed with the thousand thread silk sheet count. SHe had saved up over five years of allowance to purchase those things. And they were some of her pride and joys. Instead she could feel mud in her hair, sticks against her feet and two very large strong arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

They were so big and protective that they nearly crushed her. They were warm though. She smiles and closes her eyes. She is almost cozy right here and now. But then she shifts and a rock digs into her derrière and she frowns before finally opening her eyes again and glancing around.

"Oh joy. We are still in a pit. And here I just had a marvelous dream where we were stuck in a ravine." She mutters causing Applejack to snort behind her.  
"And how would that be any better then being stuck here?" The farmer twangs making her gasp and jump.  
"How long have you been awake? And why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Well you needed the rest. And I wake up at the crack of dawn. Just the kind of person that I am, but I know that you ain't that style so I let you rest." SHe shifts and winces causing Rarity to jump off and flutter over her friend nervously glancing all around to make sure that she wasn't any more hurt then before. Applejack winces and gazes down at her leg.

It was facing the right way at least but any pressure made the entire thing cry out in pain.  
"Well I still think you should have woken me up, that way we would have been able to do more today." Rarity says purposefully before gazing at Applejack intently. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"  
"A bit. But I will be fine. But well...This is going to get you very very mad." Rarity quirks an eyebrow quizically before sighing in defeat.  
"Just give it to me as clear as you can. I think that if we get a couple more rocks that would be a good anchor to-"  
"Rarity I am not talking about rebreaking my leg. I need you to start a fire, make a shelter, gather water, and find some sticks for me to fashion a splint and a crutch from. Do not, I repeat do not under any circumstances think about trying to break me legs." Applejack says rolling her eyes at the silliness that had entered the fool girls head.

Rarity blushes before standing up and dusting herself off before nodding.  
"Very well then. I shall get to it. And just for your information I did not say A ravine. I said Aye R'avine. It is a hotel that I went to back in civilization. They have a wonderful breakfast bar and bed selection. If the two of us were trapped there we would be rescued in no time." She says before glancing around and biting her lip before moving to a section of the wall that did not look too steep or too flithy and begins clambering over it. SHe groans as she gets to the top and flops back huffing loudly.

"Hey! If you could dunk this in the water! Then carry it back!" Applejack calls up before tossing her checkered shirt up. Rarity grabs it before blushing. Wondering what in the world Applejack was wearing down there if she had just tossed her her shirt. Rarity walks quickly trying not to think about it. It is easy to find the trail that Applejack had blazed last night. It is a complete hurricanes worth of wreckage. It is easy to find the small river and Rarity pauses licking her lips nervously at the water. It is not taped after all...and she had heard plenty of terrifying stories about how you are supposed to never drink from outdoor water...

"Screw it. Better to be alive and sick then dehydrated and crabby." She says before closing her eyes, screwing up her face and walking to the water. She takes a deep breath before shoving her entire head under the water and scrubbing obsessively, trying to get the dirt and grime, sweat and sticks, and the dozens of leaves that had fallen and gotten interwoven in her hair last night. She finally pulls up with a gasp before pursing her lips, admiring her reflection in the water and then diving back underneath to take three long loud slurps of the water. She blinks dully before finally pulling away and wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

Rarity gazes down at the water, her long luxurious hair is flattened to her head. SHe taps her chin and then nods excitedly to herself. She entwines her fingers through her hair, pulls and flicks and soon has it combed out even just a little bit. It could look much better but this was going to have to do. She nods contentedly to herself. Yes this was going to do rather nicely. She glances around before dipping the shirt in the water. When it is only partially in she pulls it out, it is stiff from being slept in, but still perfectly clean amazingly enough.

"How does she stay so clean out here?" Rarity mumbles to herself. She blushes as she rubs her fingers over the large buttons on the pockets. She brings it towards her nose and takes a little sniff. She doesn't know what compels her to do so and she pushes it away the moment that she has. She closes her eyes as the scent of straw and salt and hard work enter her nose. She blinks and shakes her head.

"Smells just like her. Of course it would. She slept in it." She mumbles before sighing in amazement. It was so strong and powerful and just so so so so...well...HER!

"While I support the idea I don't think laundry is the best course of action right now though." Rarity tsks as she dunks the entire shirt in the water before pulling it free and shaking it, it is soaked with water and a lot drips down it. Rarity picks her way carefully through the woods, trying not to trip on anything. She eventually makes it back to the pit to see that Applejack had merely taken off her shirt but rezipped her jacket. It had been smart to wear layers yesterday.

"Great! Toss it down! Then if you find some good sized sticks I can make a crutch and a splint!" Rarity delicately drapes the shirt down to Applejack and then wrinkles her nose in disgust as the girl grips it and pops an end in her mouth and sucks long and loudly.

"Ah. I see." Rarity says making a face as Applejack holds the shirt above her head and squeezes water out. Applejack smirks and smacks her lips.  
"It ain't pretty I admit. But it will give me water. Which is just what I need." Appklejack gazes intently at her friend before biting her lips. Rarity might be slightly drenched from carrying the shirt and dunking her head and doing who knows what back at the river, but with her hair plastered to her head and the light shining dramatically behind her she looked absolutely radiant to the simple farm folk.

"Rarity I am going to be honest with you. I am scared, have no idea what to do and think that we might just die out here." She said it all straightforwardly and simply. Making Rarity quirk an amazed eyebrow at the straightforwardness of the words.  
"But as long as we stick together I think that we can survive this. I just need to reinforce my leg and we can make it. So will you help me?" Applejack says with a nervous grin.

Rarity feels her heartbeat increase before smiling and nodding aggressively. After all how could you say no to a speech like that?

"No. I don't care about any speech that you have. The answer is no." Spike says gruffly as he looks at Scootaloo who stood in front of him with crossed arms and a big frown on her face.  
"Oh come on! You're the guy! I thought that you would be totally down for some dumb ass alpha male stuff!" Scootaloo complains before stomping her foot. "You've got to try this! We don't have any other ideas!"  
"Besides you know just staying put and hoping for the best that we get found?" He says with a quirked eyebrow.  
"You are like one of the most ambitious guys that I know! Why are you being such a pain now!" She complains again as he sighs and leans back against the tree. Spike had been daydreaming for what felt like hours. He didn't have TV or comic books so all he could do was stare off into space and wait for something to happen.

"Well this is supposed to be a vacation right? Isn't that how you three phrased it for me earlier?" He complains. Scoots glances over at Applebloom who shrugs helplessly.

"I mean it's just firewood. We are in the middle of the woods..." AB said helplessly as Scoot's rubs her forehead in irritation.  
"Look I am going to make it simple for you." Scoots growls grabbing Spike by the front of his purple shirt. "You see Sweetie over there?" She said pointing towards where the young multicolored haired girl was glancing around trying to decide which direction to head off in.

"She is going to be looking for firewood. She however is weak and girly. Which means that she needs someone like you to go with her to make sure that she doesn't trip and break something. Now do it or else." She flicks his nose making him wrinkle it in disgust before finally standing up and dusting himself off.

"Okay! okay! Jeez!" He jogs over towards SweetieBelle holding a hand up to catch her attention. "Yo! Wait up!"

She turns and blushes before grinning and waiting until he had gotten beside her. The two ducked into the woods and start searching, talking to each other.

"And remember which way that you went! We don't want to loose you two too!" Scoot screams after them. Applebloom walks to stand beside her young friend watching the other two pick their way through the woods.  
"You think that he suspects anything?" Bloom asked her friend. Scoots just shakes her head in response.  
"If he does he is too stubborn to admit it. Man where do you think the other two are? Will we ever find them? I mean we got separated within a few seconds of getting into these woods. I don't want to think that they're you know in trouble or anything but..."She leaves the words hanging there as Applebloom nods beside her.

"Yeah. Yeah I totally get that. They are probably fine. AJ is tough as nails. Nothing can hurt her!"  
"And Rarity?"  
"I've got nothing against her. She was very pretty." Applebloom nods as if that is the last of the conversation before turning back to survey their camp. "MAn all of this just for a merit badge, I bet that we are going to get into so much trouble by the time that we get home."

"Do we have any more food by the way? Or fresh water?"  
"Water yes, we have all the canteens. Food though...eh? I think that a lot of it went downriver with the other two when they fell over. Or when we fell over. Either way we might have to go hunting for food. You know how to kill anything?" Scootaloo gazes at her friend in silent amazement as Applebloom chuckles.

"I'm kidding. We'll get Spike to kill it for us."

Spike grips a few pieces of wood, studies them for posion ivy and finally heaves them up.  
"How you doing Sweetie?" He calls out to her. SHe glances at his pile and then at her smaller pile of four very aesthetically pleasing sticks before glancing at his again.  
"Fine." She grumbles in irritation. Silently cursing her friends for figuring out who her crush was on so quickly and then putting the two of them together totally alone so that she had no excuse but to talk to them.

"And I was being so crytpic about who it was!" She complains before swearing softly and kicking a nearby rock. It really wasn't fair how fast those two caught on to things. Which stunk since he never seemed to realize anything.

"Still. By the time we go home I am making him mine." She says to herself before focusing back on looking for sticks. Spike was just grabbing whatever he could find. She was being far far more careful and studying each and every last twig before deciding if it was any good or should just be left for the forest.

A wolf pads to a small river and starts slurping. It watches as a small can of tuna fish floats down it before bumping around a bend.

Rarity dips the shirt, Applejack was certainly thirsty. This was her third shirt! They might not even get time to work on all those other chores she had come up with. Rarity does a double take as she watches a tin of tunafish float just within reach. She reaches out and plucks it out, her eyes widening in amazement.

"What are the chances?" She mumbles in good natured and hopeful shock.

**I own nothing. Not even this computer. Review please. More reviews mean more updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing not even this computer. Review. Flashback**

"WHY DO BOYS SUCK?!" Sweetie belle shouts to the world as she slams the door on her locker before reopening it and slamming it again even harder. Her hair is flustered and there are a few tear tracks down her face. She wheels around and points a perfectly manicured and painted finger in Scootaloo's face.

"Not one word!" She shouts causing a few people to rush past and try not to make eye contact with the crazed young woman.  
"Not saying anything." Scoot's replies before chuckling and raising an eyebrow towards Applebloom who rolls her eyes too.  
"You really set yourself up for this, we don't want to you know say we told you so but well..."Bloom wiggled her fingers and shrugged. "We did tell you so. I mean we've known this guy for how long?"

"Five years." Sweetie grumbles as they walk down the hallway.  
"And you dated him for a week? Or was it a month?" Bloom teases again, she doesn't mean to tease her friend but with how many times that Sweetie Belle had been in this very same situation...

"I mean you've dated how many guys since this year started? Six? seven?" Scoots points out as they exit the high school. Sweetie Belle slumps down the stairs and glares at anything that crosses her sightline.  
"I don't get it! Is it me? Do I just naturally gravitate towards dirtbags! Am I doomed to just date a long string of losers my entire life! How is that even remotely fair!" She screams at the top of her lungs, a slight voice crack causes her to blush and clear her throat and bring her two best friends into new fits of chuckling.

"We don't mean to be rude or anything, and yeah what you are going through sucks Belle...But come on...You could give it a rest for a little bit, you seem to fall for a new person every other week."

Applebloom says as she reassuringly pats the shorter more slender girls small weak shoulders.  
"I'm a romantic person! What do you two want from me? What does the world expect from me? For me to just keep my emotions shoved deep down or something! GOD!" She finishes out before glancing around. "I don't want to be rude but if you two aren't going to be mindlessly comforting me right now..."

She lets the implication hang in the air while Scootaloo rolls her eyes.  
"Look we totally still love you like a sister here. But you are being pretty overdramatic since this exact same thing keeps on happening to you over and over again. The first few times we were totally game to help you muscle through it and get better and cheer you up. But well...We sort of don't have the energy right now." Scootaloo says with a good natured smile.

"I sort of have to get to baseball practice..."  
"And the farm chores are waiting." Applebloom says scratching the back of her head nervously. Sweetie Belle glowers before smiling and sniffing before wiping her eyes.

"I know I'm being overly dramatic. I appreciate how much you two do for me. I'll be fine. Go on and do your things." The three girls hugged quickly before Scootaloo sprinted for the practice fields and Applebloom meandered her way home, slowly and carefully. Sweetie Belle stood where she was for a few more minutes just standing and staring before finally walking again.

The more she walked the angrier she got. She snorted and shook her head.

"Jerks. All of them. Just a bunch of narrow minded masculine jerky man jerky jerks!" She finished sputtering as she walked past the baseball field where Scootaloo was stretching and getting ready to toss some pitches. Someone was up at bat and taking a few practice swings. Sweetie Belle sighs in dejection. This wouldn't be that big a deal if she hadn't had so many other failed relationships before.

She was lucky that she lived in the twenty first century. If she had been born in any other decade people would probably be spreading a bunch of cruel vicious rumors about the number of guys that she had gone on dates with. Luckily no one at this school seemed all that interested in making her life a living hell. She was already too good at it herself.

Sweetie Belle frowns before reaching into her pocket. Speaking of making her life a living hell...She picks out the pictures of the creep that she had just broken up with. She frowns and starts deleting his contacts, then every last picture that the two shared. She didn't want to think about his anymore, and this was the best way that she knew how to do that!

"I hate you. I hate this. I hate me. I hate you." She bites out viciously as she cleans out her phone. Completely absorbed and not paying attention. She was only aware of the baseball field fence at hip height as she kept on walking.

She turns a corner and almost runs into the young man standing there. She yelps and falls back on her rump and swears rubbing her forehead. She had been too deep in her thoughts and had not noticed that he had been walking around the corner too.

"HEY! Watch where you're going! Why are all guys such jerks!" She shouts in irritation.  
"Hey! I resent that remark!" Spike complains as he scrambles off and wipes the dirt from his favorite purple shirt. He picks up his comic book and offers Sweetie Belle a hand up.

"And hello to you too. Why weren't three-"He cuts himself off when he realized that it was just one third of the school famous trio. "Why weren't you looking where you were going. I have an actual excuse." He says holding up his comic book and waving it slightly in response. A slightly smug smile on his face.

"So what's yours?" Spike says as Sweetie stands up and wipes the dust off of her skirt and blouse. She glances down and realizes that they were still holding hands. She pulls hers away with a blush at the gentlemanly actions that he had just done. She frowns and crosses her arms before growling and kicking the ground like it had personally killed her mother.

"My stupid exboyfriend broke up with me because he is stupid and deserves to get hit in the head by a rock." She growls again before glaring at Spike, her eyes lit up with realization as she jumps forwards and grips his shoulders.  
"Dude! Maybe you can help me! I need to know why guys are the worst! Can you tell me what to do to not make them like that?"  
"Not make them the worst?" He says trying to be helpful but still thinking about how great the comic had been. He really didn't want to get in the middle of all of whatever this was. He knew just how hyperfixated Sweetie and her friends could get. Sure they were a ton of fun to be around, but they also tended to go absolutely overboard at any little thing.

"Yeah! Come on! You're a guy! But you're in touch with your feminine side! Which means that you are the perfect go to! I would even pay you if I wasn't totally broke from the last loser that I dated!"

"Wait...what? Did you like give him money all the time or something?" Spike asks in confusion as she blushes and pouts.

"You know what sure. I can try to help you. First thing to do is not get into relationships with total losers first of all." Spike said listing it off on his fingers.  
"God you sound like my sister." Sweetie Belle complains as they lean against the fence. She winces at the sharp edge of it, they had been planning on heightening it but then budget cuts had happened and for some reason now there would be no extra fence? It was weird and sort of dumb, everyone thought so.

"Well she might have a point. I really wish that I could help you but I'm not sure if I can." He said glancing slightly over towards the baseball team where they were practicing pitches and hitting the balls. Scootaloo had just gotten up to the base and was warming up. SHe looked dedicated to getting a home run even though this was strictly practice.

"Come on, give me something that I can use. Besides cooking I absolutely suck at cooking. I either make too many dishes or not enough dishes." She said nearly pouncing on the young man trying to get a straight answer out of him.

Spike sucks in his lips trying to think of something else that he could tell her.  
"I don't know...use logic? I'm the worst person to tell you this but think things through. Only date someone who would go out of their way to help you. Otherwise they really aren't worth your time. You deserve someone who would do something big and romantic for you like...heck I don't know..."

"This is normally the part in romance novels where someone shows up out of the blue and pushes me out of the way of a speeding car." Sweetie Belle chuckles. Spike glances around. They were solidly in the middle of a field. With the baseball team really getting into it.

"Yeah I don't think that is going to happen." He responds. There came a sudden sharp crack and the two jumped before laughing. It must have just been the batters at practice. Spike hears some yelling and tilts his head ever so slightly. From across the field people are yelling and waving their hands crazily. Spike sees a small white blur pitching towards them at supersonic speeds.

He doesn't know how or even why he did what he did next. But he did it.

"Look out." He said as casually as he could before reaching up and touching her shoulder to push her out of the way. Sweetie Belle gasps slightly before the smack of baseball on hand filled her ears.

"Ouch!" Spike yelps out as he tosses the ball from one hand to the other and shakes the one that he had just used to bare handedly grab a ball flying at around thirty to forty miles an hour.

"Ouch!" He repeated himself. "HEY! Watch where you're hitting these!" He shouted before tossing it back towards one of the outfielders. He winces and glances at his red palm. It was starting to swell up and there were stitch marks dotting his palms.

"Shoot. That stings. I think that I should go take care of this. See you around Sweetie." Spike winces as he cradles his palm and starts walking rapidly back towards the school building, the nurse was hopefully still on duty. If not he was probably in a lot of trouble.

"Yeah...bye..."Sweetie says her face starting to blush wildly. She gasps and puts a hand to her shoulder where he had touched it to push her out of the way. "Like pushing me out of the way of a car..."

She sighs dreamily before shaking her head sharply.  
"OH GOSH! OH NO! OH SWEETIE! DON'T!" She wagged her finger at herself as she starts to walk home quickly and stomped her feet aggressively. "You just broke up with that other jerk! Don't go falling for some other other jerk!"

* * *

Sweetie sighs dreamily as she watches Spike work at pulling branches from the nearby trees, her eyelids flutter as she pictures kissing him and sighs through her nose again.

"You're staring." Applebloom pointed out with a dry tone of voice, she was really getting sick and tired of this entire lovesick schoolgirl bit that Sweetie was playing up for her own amusement.

"Can you blame me?"  
"Yes. Yes I can." Applebloom deadpanned as she glances over at the gangly mohawk wearing young man. He was nothing special to look at in her book, so she didn't really bother looking.

"You need to get back to work and put your eyes back in their sockets girl. If you actually do have a crush on him why don't you just come out and say it and get it over with?" Applebloom snapped gradually growing impatient with how long it was taking Sweetie Belle. She gasped as if smacked and stared in amazement at Applebloom.

"You clearly do not know romance! You need to gradually romance someone like him! Go in slowly! Try and be gentle! Otherwise the results could be-"  
"Wow! I don't know what it is I just walked in on and I don't want to know." Spike said as he walked by with a large arm full of tree branches causing both girls to jump and yelp in surprise. Sweetie blushed deeply as Applebloom just shook her head in amazement.

"You are impossible." She teased and elbowed her friend who frowned in response and nudged her back to shut her up.

* * *

"You are just impossible to groom." Rarity complained as she washed at Applejacks mass of hair with the stream water. Both women were up to their necks in it. And Applejack was wincing from the cold.

"You insisted that we get clean." She snapped back in irritation. "And this is how we do it. My leg is still busted, and we still don't know where the others are." She sounded dejected. She felt dejected. Rarity couldn't blame her.

"How much longer?" Rarity asked nervously before wincing as a leaf floated by. It had taken Applejack hours to convince her to actually get into the water, she had complained that it would be too cold, then shrieked with every stick or leaf since she mistook them for something disgusting like leeches or wild fish. It had taken Applejack close to half an hour to talk her down and relax her enough for the two of them to wash away some of the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the past few days.

"Soon. We've got that splint, and we've got the 'crutches'. Although I don't think those decorations you prettied them up with was necessary." Applejack thumbs back towards a pair of crossed sticks with dozens of tiny carvings of flowers and birds on the sides.  
"Crazy talk. Tomorrow Applejack. Tomorrow we go off to find the others. I am sure we will find them in no time!" Rarity said as she pulled back the thick straw colored hair that was drenched to Applejacks head. The farmer nodded. They could do this!

The wolf sniffed through the bushes, the wolf could hear something out there. Smell them out there. Their voices, their scent. They were ripe for the picking. Almost there. It would just be a few more days. The wolf had given up other prey for these humans. They were easier to take down and tastier. And more entertaining.

**I own nothing not even this computer. Review.**


End file.
